When Fall began
by Deathtellsnolies
Summary: Zeo and Toby are gifted ones. Animals which are able to transform into humans. Zeo is trying to find his true home and Toby? Well he just follows him because of nothing...(ZeoxToby)


When Fall began:

Chapter 1. The Meeting

It was all dark when i awakened. Slowly the memory of the night before got before my closed eye.

I somehow had managed to escape from this place. All about to faint i had thrown myself in this cargo ship. And then...All i remembered was loud thunder, rain sound which were hitting agains the door of the container i have rescued myself in and then the feeling of sinking. Sinking in something dark and cold.

Now i am here. My eyes are still closed and sticky from salt and dust. Breathing got a little bit easier but still it hurts alot. Well actually everything hurts alot. But i´m alive. Still alive. Weed does not pass.

I hear the sound of waves behind me and i´m feeling that my toes are getting wed and cool. But the sand under me is pleasantly warm. I smell sea and salt. Although my nose is buried in sand.

Finally i am able to open my eyes and some radiant sunshine fell into my iris making my eyelid pressing together.

The second try gives a look on the place i´ve got to. A long white beach some metres behind i can see trees and single poppys growing on the shore. As i look back to the sea my look fells on some rests of wood and planks. I guess this is what was left behind from the ship.

Since my body didnt seem to have any bad injuries (well exept for the usual ones) I decided to take a closer look to the place i stranded.

A gentle wind stroke above the sand. I walked along this never ending beach yet beautiful but i didnt cared that time. All i cared for was to find something useful or something to eat. Because without i would starve soon. I may not seem like but i was someone who needs alot of food. My mouth also felt dry and salty. I must have swallowed alot of salt water last night.

I brushed my sweaty hair of my forehead. The sun was shining cruel making the air nearly unbreathable hot and step by step i got more thirsty that it drived me crazy.

"Oh god please only one cloud on the sky. That´s all what i want", I sighed at the bluest of all blue skies.

The Trees stood on some cliffs. Too high that i could ever reach them and their shadows. All i had was myself the sand and this terrible blue sky. At least thats what i thought.

Suddenly i heard a chuckeling voice behind the Rock i have broke down after two hours of walking.

My stomach hurted and my throat felt exactly like the sand i was lying on. I didnt even got the power to stand up so i just raised my head trying to shout : "Who is there" Instead just a broken strange sounding noise came.

"oh You poor thing", then the voice said standing right in front of me. The first thing i saw was a pair of pale and bare feet. Which belonged to a young boy I guess at my age.

If I would try to describe him back then and now i still would use the same word. Interesting.

Against the hot and bright weather his skin was totally pale. Also his hair which reached to his shoulders was bright. He wore simple sand colored short trousers and a dirty shirt.

But before i got to see his face he lifted me up so that i could hear his heart beat.

"You even had to switched back to you animal form. Poor Poor thing.", The boy continued speaking.

Yeah he was right. Instead of hands i had paws now. My body wasnt the one of a sixteen old boy anymore but the one of a young tired fox.

"I´m Sorry.", the boy whispered but i didnt knew why. I just realized that my eyelids got heavier and heavier and the last question that got into my mind was: "How does he know?"

It was night when i woke up again. My throat didnt felt so bad anymore and instead of hot and uncomfortable sand i lied on something soft like fur. And i was right. I lied in a wooden house. In the middle of the only room there was a pot full of something smelling unlawfully good. Around me there lied other furs made out of Sheeps or others i guessed. The fact that they werent made out of foxfur made me relax a little bit.

"Oh so you got up! That´s great.", someone said getting in the room.

It was a tall woman with long light brown hair and hazel eyes and a brown skin. She wore a strange long dress with pattern i didnt knew. But her smile had something familar in it so i just lied there doing nothing when she came towards me. The Woman smiled at me while filling a bowl with fresh water.

"I have to say i really was startled when Toby came with you in his arms. We havent got any Gifted ones since Toby came to this town. But dont worry you´ll be alright."

Instead of offering me the bowl she took my head and infused it. That was when i realized that i havent turned into my human form yet. Suprised i looked at her which made her smiling.

"Dont worry. You´ll be able to transform soon but now you´re too weak. By the way my name is Recha", I nodded as sign of that i understood her.

"Who is Toby", i asked with a quiet voice that i wasnt used to. Recha´s eyes widened by suprisement.

"You dont know? He saved you!"

Then I remembered. "You mean the boy with the silver hair?"

Recha laughed: "That´s funny. You just called him like we used to call him when he came to us. But yes. Toby is the boy with the silver hair."

"Where is he?", I asked. "He is in the forest when it´s night. He dissapears at dusk and doesnt return till dawn. I guess you´ll have to wait." Recha answered and looked serously at me.

"You shouldnt get up now. Dont worry he´ll return soon. Just wait."

"Can in ask you something else?", I muttered and Recha got closer to me.

"Sure you can. Anything you want to know."

I took a deep breath .

"Where am I?"


End file.
